Birthday
Birthday is a carefree handyman in Yokohama. His demeanor sometimes gets him into trouble, such as when he i s wrongfully arrested by the police for a bombing while trying to impress some girls. He is a Hamatora P.I. and is partners with Ratio. His ability is electricity manipulation, which he activates by biting the end of a taser. Appearance Birthday is around the same age as Nice, Murasaki, Ratio, and Honey. He has orange hair that fades into a neutral pink shade. He generally wears shades. His outfit consists of a yellow shirt and a jacket/pants pair that are the same shade of dark red. He wears sandals. He also has a tattoo of a black skull on his right lower leg. Personality Birthday is always grinning, in daily life and in battle. He has a jolly, laid-back personality that is a stark contrast to his partner Ratio. It seems as though he is always planning some kind of unholy scheme to get money. He is also very lewd, for he hits on many different women, especially Honey. However, though he seems to be jokester, he cares deeply for his friends and he hates quitters as well as sulkers. History Birthday was once a student at Facultas Academy, but he had to drop out due to his illness. Birthday met Ratio when they were both very young; at the time Ratio was shunned due to his Minimum, since it allowed him to know when someone was going to die. Birthday hated Ratio's sulking, so he made a bet that if Birthday's surgery was a sucess, then Ratio had to die. After Birthday survived his surgery, he claimed that he 'killed' Ratio's former self and that Ratio would be born anew. Relationships Ratio and Birthday are a PI duo and part of Hamatora. After Birthday 'saved' Ratio from his past, the two have been best friends. Even though they have contrasting personalities, Birthday and Ratio work very well together in combat. Honey Birthday is physically attracted to Honey and constantly hits on her, but Honey does not appreciate his attention. Powers & Abilities As a Minimum Holder, Birthday has the ability to control electric currents. The requirement for this ability seems to be anything that either generates electricity (such as a taser) or anything that can serve as a medium for electricity to easily travel through (such as water from a toy gun), as long as it is physically in contact with him. *'Lightning Minimum (Junk Minimum in the manga)': Birthday's Minimum allows him to control electricity when he is in physical contact with a conductor or generator of electricity. In the anime, his Minimum is usually activated by biting the end of a taser, however, in the manga, he was able to stop Hajime's heart just by shooting water from a toy gun (which was bought from a 100 Yen store) at her and sending his Minimum through it. Sometimes, his body seems to act as a generator of electricity itself, as he shuts down all the lights in the Chinese restaurant in the manga and provides light by simply holding lightbulbs in his hands. It is noted that he is immune to electric shocks of any kind, and doesn't seem fazed even if he bites power chords and summons a large lightning bolt from the sky, as seen in Episode 6. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minimum Holder Category:In Love with Ratio Category:Single and Desperate